I Have To Let Him Go
by SentinelBreeze
Summary: I finally updateddoes victory dance lol well r& r and tell me what u think k by the way this is a sesskag pairing
1. Chapter1: Finally back

A/N. Hey everybody!! well here's my story...so r and r and tell me what u think and please no bad comments! 

****

I Have To Let Him Go..

Chapter 1 why me?

"Osuwari!" she yelled watching in satisfaction as he made a strangled noise and slammed into the ground.

"Dang it Kagome!" he yelled in frustration.

Cursing under his breath he rubbed at his sorely abused nose and glared up at her,"What the hell was that for?"

"Why don't you just back off Inu Yasha?" Kagome said quietly.  
"What do you mean back off?" Inu Yasha all but shouted. "It's hard not to since your stench is all over everything. It's enough to make me sick to my stomach...disgusting."  
"You'd better enjoy that last insult Inu Yasha." Kagome exclaimed quietly. "Because I'm not gonna 'Sit' back and take it anymore. So why don't you just 'Sit' there and think about THOSE apples."  
Inu Yasha pulled his face up out of the dirt and glared at Kagome. If looks could kill the young miko would surely be dead. Without another word he stomped over to the small stream they had camped by and sat down mumbling and grumbling loudly about PMSing women and their mood swings.

Inu Yashas' ear suddenly flickered forward all anger forgotten. (A/n. well as much as it's going to be any ways)

Two sets of eyes fell on an unexpected sight, Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled and launched himself at her

"It's about time you came back." He stated," I missed you so much kag- "we lost a lot of time coming to get you. Time we could have spent trying to find the jewel shards." 

Kagome frowned. "We'll excuse me Inu Yasha, how about I just stay here for the rest of my life and forget about my family in the other era!"

"That works for me."Inu Yasha bluntly stated.

Kagome and Shippo both gave him a death glare and started to move towards him.

"ummm.... guys, why are you lookin at me like that?" Inuyasha took a couple steps back.

" I wonder... ehh shippo ?"She looked down at the little kitsune as he nodded...... well there'chappie numba 1!! sry its so short but im tired its late so im out ja ne!! please review and tell me your comments k? ^-^ Kirei 


	2. Chapter2:Don't get on Kagome's bad side

Hey everyone! Well here chappie numba 2 for yah! Just remember to R&r k?

Chapter 2

*Last time*

Kagome and Shippo both gave him a death glare and started to move towards him.

"Ummm.... guys, why are you lookin at me like that?" Inu Yasha took a couple steps back.

" I wonder... ehh shippo ?"She looked down at the little kitsune as he nodded... 

*on with the story*

"Keh, you guys won't do anything," he arrogantly stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"On the count of three okay shippo?" Kagome whispered so that only Shippo could hear her.

They slowly started to inch towards him. Kagome mouthed to shippo 'one...two...three'

On three Shippo launched at Inu Yasha, almost knocking him down, but in the process he distracted him long enough for Kagome to tackle him .She tickled him to where he was laughing so hard his breathes were coming out in pants.

"Stop" he said while still laughing like an idiot.

But then he caught a scent and immediately stopped laughing 'shit!'He mentally swore to his self-' the wench is in heat!'

'But she smells so good. what? Where did that come from?'

Kagome looked down at Inu yasha when he suddenly stopped laughing. He looked as though he was in deep thought.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried voice, but at the same time she was still laughing.

He roughly pushed Kagome off him and stood up.

"Inu yash-"Go to Miroku and Sango...they'll want to know your here." He interrupted.

"But..."

"Just go wench" He yelled causing Shippo to jump into Kagome's arms in fright.

She looked at him and a frown came to her face.

"Sorry to be so bothersome..."that's when he smelled it...salt.

"keh"

"Inu Yasha..."

"What do you want now?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..Inu Yasha.. Sit!

He suddenly found his self face first in the dirt.

"What the heck was that for bitch?!" Inu Yasha yelled through a mouth full of dirt.

" For the last time my name is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E! Get it through that thick skull of yours!"She yelled at him.

" I'll call you whatever I damn please. Yah got it bitch?!"

"Sit boy!"

In the dirt once again.

"Oomph"

"Oh yeah and one more thing ...SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT" She stopped to take a breath then was at it again" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

Se finally stopped when she felt something tug at her skirt.

"Kagome... lets just go,"Shippo said as he hopped on kagome's shoulder.

"Okay..Come on Inu Yasha, lets go.." He stood up from his crater in the ground and followed.

'Mental not to self, never ever piss Kagome off'

Inu Yasha followed them but he made sure to keep a couple steps back.

Well that's it for now.. r&r and tell me what u guys think k... I'll update again as soon as I get the chance k!

Bye Ja ne

Kirei 


	3. Chapter 3: New people

Hey everyone! I finally got to update... sorry it took me so long but I was kind of banned from the computer ... well you get the point, hope you enjoy.... Just remember to r&r k! Kirei

Chapter 2

When did u get here?

*Last time*

"Okay..Come on Inu Yasha, let's go." He stood up from his crater in the ground and followed.

'Mental not to self, never ever piss Kagome off'

Inu Yasha followed them but he made sure to keep a couple steps back.

*continuing* 

They soon arrived at the village where kaeda's hut stood. They heard someone scream and then a load thud. They walked up to the entrance and pushed aside the hanging door.

"Good to see you Kagome-Chan!," exclaimed miroku from his huddled position on the floor.

"Pervert"sango murmured under her breath as she ran past Miroku and to kagome, after which she put her in a rib-crushing hug.

"I was starting to worry about you...we hadn't heard from you in almost two months!"

" I know it's just that I've been really busy lately and...Oh well I'm here now right?" Kagome quickly said to avoid the question.

They all gave her a weird look but shook it off knowing better than to ask' I'll just find out later'sango thought to herself.

Kagome started to fumble through her bag that she always brought with her and pulled out her bathing things.

" Sango, do u want to join me?" She asked almost dreading her to say yes, but she new they would ask her about what she said sooner or later. 

" Iie that's okay kagome, I had one earlier," She said to her.

"Okay..."she walked off in the direction of the stream she had seen earlier but not before she warned 'you know who' to stay put or else.(a/n. gomen just had to add that lol)

The cool water was soothing to her skin. She then began to bath after a few minutes of just relaxing.

What she was unaware of was the pair of eyes watching her from a tree across the stream. 

His hair was fanned out in a sea of silver a strand hitting his face every so often. His eyes were narrowed as if in deep concentration.

She heard a noise and looked around. Then out of no where...

dun dun dun. Cliffy! sry its so short but i got school tomorrow and its really late. So too find out what happens next. you must review!!!mwahahhahhahhaha okay i really need to lay off the sugar lol

~Kirei


	4. It's all up to you

****

Hey everyone!! sorry I haven't updated in a long time but...I think I'm going to scratch this story...... If 

you think I shouldn't and u would like to see it finished then review and tell me k...I want at least 5 

reviews before I restart this Story again k....

Kirei~


End file.
